


Everyone Is Special

by Carmen_Shing



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (implied) Logan/Charles, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, And Laura AKA Lyra Belacqua, Charles is Lord Asriel, M/M, Pan is Laura's, Stelmaria is Charles's daemon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 基于黑暗物质三部曲电视剧演员的AU查尔斯勋爵把罗根的女儿劳拉带去约旦学院，扶养她长大
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	Everyone Is Special

“就长这个样吗？我父亲去世时的飞艇。”

劳拉仰起倔强的小脸，越过劲风和引擎轰鸣大声问道。飞舞的头发挡住了她的眼睛，但查尔斯却依然看见那悲伤的目光。所以他只是看着，看着，或者是震惊于劳拉的问题。郁结于胸腔里汹涌的话语，最后到嘴边只剩一个字。

“不。”

这个女孩，像风暴一样大喊大叫冲上他的飞艇，正如十二年前大哭大闹闯进他的人生，成了某种让查尔斯想去靠近、又畏惧远离的东西。

年轻的勋爵搂着怀里小小的温软，趟过暴雨和洪水，把婴儿放进汉克院长的臂弯，然后又原路循着夜色离开。

“不是，还要再小一些。”

再小一些，仿佛一个密闭的世界。

小到只能容下他和罗根，还有他们的灵兽。

劳拉也对上她叔叔的目光，咬紧嘴唇不愿让眼泪落下；最后还是转身，和化身为鸟飞翔的潘，头也不回地奔跑离去。

查尔斯仍然站在舱门边，俯瞰绿草地上的背影。十二年前的婴儿已经长大，一副年轻无畏的模样，最爱在约旦学院的屋顶奔跑，梦想能跟他去北境探险。十二年前他曾怪劳拉太小，怕她不能在这个世界存活；十二年后他又怪劳拉长得太快，怕自己无法阻止她面对更可怕的命运。

劳拉在学院里的房间很小，小到似乎只能容下她和自己的灵兽；却又偏偏感觉无边无际，能装下一个女孩最纯粹的梦。

前夜里查尔斯等她熟睡后又回到那里，只是静静坐在床边，凝视贴在墙上的航海地图、查尔斯曾寄给她的明信片，仿佛此处是世上最安全的地方。

但不是，绝对不是。无论哪个宇宙，都根本没有这种东西存在。

查尔斯差点就落泪了，一想到自己曾承诺会带劳拉去世上最安全的地方，可到最后他们却在这儿，深爱彼此却相隔万里，而劳拉转身，一头扎进前方的光尘和宿命中去。

斯特玛丽亚——他的雪豹、他的自我和灵魂，用头碰了碰查尔斯的腿，示意他在完全起飞前进到船舱里面来。

“她比你想象的要好。”劳拉的朋友喊道，“她很特别。”

查尔斯，你比自己想象的要好。罗根也曾这么告诉过他，你很特别。

然后他不在了，消失于这个他本不属于的世界，无影无踪。

所以没错，查尔斯一点儿也不觉得自己有多特别。或者劳拉。他们只不过处于千千万万宇宙中的其中一个，渺小如尘埃，却妄想踏上北境极光，走进云端之城。

他的野心太大太满，一切牺牲原来只是为了一个人。瑞雯说他疯了，汉克今天甚至往他酒里下毒。但他什么也听不进去，唯一能看到的就只有一个目标。

所以他想相信罗根的话，相信自己很特别。特别到足以逆天改命，和宇宙作对。

所以查尔斯一如既往，无论是在牛津还是北部，让那汹涌的感情封在冰雪中，狂风肆虐只有他歇斯底里的呐喊——

“所有人都很特别。”

（END）


End file.
